


Who Knew A Breakup Would Lead To A Coffee Date?

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actor Jason, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Reporter Connor, Reporter Nico, Reporter Travis, also, drew is a bitch in this one, ngl, she'd had a big ol' cup of rude spiked with a shot of mean this morning, the stolls dont do 'subtle' lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Drew breaks up with Jason for, in Nico's humble opnion, stupid and selfish reasons. So he calls her on itJason treats him to coffee afterwards





	Who Knew A Breakup Would Lead To A Coffee Date?

When Jason had told Drew he was taking her out to brunch, he was not expecting this. The air between them was thick with a tension that Jason didn't even know what to do with.

 

He and Drew had been growing apart as of late and despite everything he tried to do to remedy it.

 

Brunch today had been him grasping at straws.

 

Jason cleared his throat a couple of times trying to draw his girlfriend's attention but she was too engrossed in her phone to even look up. The best he got was a disinterested hum.

 

Accepting defeat Jason let his gave wander around the little café and resigned himself to being ignored for the rest of the morning.

 

* * *

 

“What will you be having today?”

 

Jason shoots a relieved look at the waiter, any interaction was better than staring at the top of Drew’s head, and orders a coffee extra cream no sugar and an omelet. Drew orders one of those health shake things that Jason never understood, but knew better than to argue with.

 

Jason watched the waiter leave, a little forlornly. He loved his girlfriend he did but this tension was killing him.

 

“Jason?” He jumped, knees bumping the table a bit. Drew was actually looking up at him now, much to Jason’s shock and amazement.

 

“Yeah baby what’s up?” Jason couldn't keep the happiness from his voice. If she was talking to them they could get though this.

 

“I-I can't do this anymore Jason.” 'cause that's such a reassuring sentence. 

 

“Do what baby?”

 

Drew gestured between them “This. Us.”

 

“What?” 

 

“It’s-” Drew sighed and looked at Jason with pity “You're just not famous enough anymore”

 

“Excuse me?” Jason asked, trying to understand.

 

“I only dated you because you're famous but I'm never on the cover of magazines anymore, so- I'm breaking up with you.” Drew explained

 

Jason, stunned that his girlfriend of 8 months had only loved him for his fame, didn't have words.

 

“Well someone had a big cup of bitch this morning.”

 

Both Drew and Jason look over to the entrance of the café to see a olive skinned man leaning against the doorframe, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

 

Drew shot to her feet, knowing that a blowup would get her on the front pages.

 

“Excuse me?!” Drew stalked over to where Nico was standing and poked a manicured nail into his chest. “Do you know who I am?!”

 

“No, and I really could care less”

 

“Then why the hella are you calling me a bitch?!”

 

“Well I'm  only here because you and Superman here are in _my_ spot and I happened to here your whole-” Nico raised his voice in a high falsetto ‘I'm not on magazines anymore so I'm  leaving you’ Nico brought his voice back down and smirked  
“-speech and since Superman is too nice to call you out on being a bitch I'd thought I'd do it.”

 

Both Nico and Drew caught the movement of a reporter out of the corner of their eye, documenting the argument.

 

“Ugh!” Drew huffed and looked Nico up and down, trying to find something she could nit pick. Something that would make him run away, make her the victor. It was harder than she’d planned. He was dressed smartly in a grey button up under a leather jacket, with black jeans and a pair of white and black converse.

 

Still, Drew could never tell she was beaten until it was too late.

 

Switching tactics Drew sneered, “I bet you're here to...to...” she trailed off, the sneer fading as she fumbled for an insult.

 

Nico’s smirk grew “To?” he promoted mockingly.

 

Drew made an ugly noise and stomped her foot.

 

Nico rolled his eyes, “Well if you're quite done with your temper tantrum, I suggest you leave before I call my bodyguard and have him dump you in the lake.”

 

Drew leaned forward and jabbed her finger into Nico’s chest. “Keep it up! You’re headed for a starring role on an episode of ‘Snapped!”

 

Nico shrugged “At least I’ll be more famous than you.”

 

The entire café collectively laughed as Drew’s face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

 

“I hate you!” she scream as she shouldered past Nico and fled the scene.

 

Nico smirked and pushed off the door frame, to sit in the spot Drew had vacated.

 

“Morning” Nico said cauasully, dropping into the seat. 

 

Jason napped out of his daze. “H-hi?”

 

The blond noticed movement and glanced over Nico’s shoulder. Right into the camera trained on his face. Jason sighed and braced for a barrage of questions about what just happened.

 

Nico followed Jason’s gaze, twisting in his seat at bit. “Stoll’s. Really? You don't need to follow me around 24/7, it was a joke.”

 

Travis laughed and turned the camera off. Walking around the different he leaned against Nico and Jason table. “I dunno Neeks for a joke you did pretty well. After that I think I’ll have to be around more often.”

 

“Please don't. Neither you nor your brother understand the meaning of the word subtle.”

 

Travis laughed and ruffled Nico’s already messy hair. “Can't argue with that one, Neeks.” He pushed off the table and shoot a wink over his shoulder “Have fun on the date you two!”

 

Nico glared and raked his hand through his hair trying to make it look at least a little better. “If you don't want that all over the tabloids speak now.” Nico peeked up at Jason through his bangs, trying to gauge if the actor would take him up on the offer.

 

“Uh. No?” Jason offered eloquently.

 

Nico nodded and, finally satisfied with his hair reached out to shake Jason’s hand. “Nico di Angelo, Half Blood Times.”

 

Jason plastered a pleasant smile on his face, forcing himself to not act on the confusion he currently felt. “Jason Grace. Actor.”

 

Nico laughed, “I know who you are Mr. Grace, but I appreciate the intro.”

 

Jason smile turned a little rueful. “I assume you’re here for an interview?”

 

Nico rolled his eyes, “No. I'm here to enjoy a cup of coffee.”

 

Under his breath he added, “Why does everyone think I want an interview?”

 

Jason laughed, it had been a while since someone had been this honest with him.

 

“You mean you want a proper date.” Nico turned to glare at Conner who winked obnoxiously.

 

Connor walked around from the back of the bush her was not so greatly hiding in and addressed Jason, “He’s been taking all the stories about you for actual ages. It’s kinda cute.”

 

Nico was bright red, “Connor” he tried for a warning tone but it came out more of a squeak. “It was a dare. A joke.”

 

Connor laughed, “Yeah but you can't deny this-" he gestured to the café and the table between them “-is a date Nico!”

 

“shUT UP!” Nico shoved at Connor, red all the way up to his ears.

 

Jason watched with amusement, as Nico turned redder and redder at the reporter's unceasing comments.

 

Connor finally left and Nico, still a vivid shade of red, couldn't seem to look Jason in the eye.

 

“Sorry about that, I can move if you want?”

 

“No no, you’re fine.” Jason smiled, trying to muffle his laughter.

 

Nico sighed and slumped back in his chair. “Good. I like this spot. And I didn't really want to move.”

 

Jason laughed out loud at that.

 

“Not even for your date?”

 

Nico flushed. “No. Not even for a date” he muttered.

 

Jason laughed again, "Well Nico, I guess I owe you a coffee"

 

Nico smiled, "Make it a latte and we'll call it even."

 

* * *

 

Who knew such a rotten morning could give way to a wonderful afternoon.


End file.
